because chanyeol! (HunHan) ONESHOOT
by runkoo
Summary: chanyeol sengaja mengajak sehun menonton xxx. dan memberikan obat peransang buat sehun. sehun yang tidak tau apa apa terima terima saja. apa yang terjadi? /no children/


**Author :runkoo**

**Genre : humor, NC**

**Runkoo udah pernah update fanfic ini di page author 15 desember tapi author updatenya di status karna ini sengaja buat SF aja, jadi jika ada kesamaan itu bukan plagiat. Mungkin aja dia yang plagiat fanfic runkoo.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dorm exo semua nya pergi entah kemana terkecuali sehun dan chanyeol yang masih berada di dorm .  
chanyeol berada di ruang tamu sedang menonton tv acara reality show dan tiba tiba saja sehun dateng dengan muka kusut dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan

"hyung, kenapa sepi sekali? mereka semua kemana?"Tanya sehun dan duduk di sofa di samping chanyeol

"entahlah aku juga bingung, tapi klo ga salah luhan ,d.o , dan baekhyun ke supermarket . klo yang lainnya aku gatau mungkin lari pagi"

"hah? lari pagi? Sejak kapan mereka semua lari pagi bareng bareng seperti itu? biasanya juga jarang.. "

"entah aku juga tidak tau"

"hyung aku bosan sekali, ada makanan tidak?"

"justru itu luhan, baekhyun dan d.o ke supermarket. mereka membeli persediaan makanan yang sudah habis"

"haishh jinjaa!"

Chanyeol tiba tiba tersenyum senyum sendiri "hun, mumpung semuanya pergi kita nonton dvd , mau ga?"Tanya chanyeol dengan sehun

"dvd apa?"

"hihihi.. dvd yadong. Sekali kali kan kita nonton beginian khhh"chanyeol cengar cengir

"MWO? andwaee! Aku tidak mau.. nanti kalau suho hyung tau aku bisa di omelin sepanjang hari aku tidak mau!"elak sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"haishh, mereka pulang masih lama kok.. ayolah sehun,"

"aku belom cukup umur menontonnya"

"engga kau sudah cukup umur kokk, nanti kan kau bisa mempratekkan ini dengan luhan, mau ga?"

"ta—tapi aku—"

Tanpa basa basi lagi chanyeol pergi dari situ menuju kamarnya, dia mengambil kaset yadong di kamarnya.

Sedangkan sehun di sofa menggigit jarinya

Chanyeol balik lagi ke ruang tamu dengan senyum sumgringah . tampa berlama lama lagi chanyeol memasukkan kaset itu kedalam dvd . chanyeol mengammbil remote untuk mengganti ke TV2

Chanyeol duduk disamping sehun. sehun menutup wajahnya melihat layar di tv yang sudah memulai aksi di ranjang (apa coba-,- )

"yak! ini bukan flm hantu kenapa kau menutup wajahmu"chanyeol menyenggol lengan sehun

"aku…. aku… tidak berani liat "balas sehun dengan masih menutup wajanya dengan tangannya

"haishh, kau ini payah sekali.. kau ini katanya lelaki manly, masa nonton gini aja ga berani. Kau kan bisa mempratekkan ini dengan luhan jika luhan sudah pulang,"chanyeol mulai memvirusi maknae-_- . si sehun pun dengan ragu membuka perlahan tangannya.

Sehun akhirnya melihat layar tv namja dan yeoja yang sedang naked berada di atas ranjang sedang bergulat. si namja yang sedang asik mencumbui sang yeoja .

"eummhhh mmphhh mmhhppphh"

Desahan terdengar merdu dari tv . dan chanyeol semakin membesarkan volume tv

Sehun semakin menggigiti jarinya melihat layar tv apalagi mendengar desahan dari tv, sesekali dia mengerjapkan matanya . dan chanyeol melihat kearah tv dengan serius

"euggghhhh anghhhh mmhhhhh"desahan dari sang yeoja terdengar sangat merdu saat sang namja menghisap hisap dadanya dengan secara bergantian . dengan susah payah sehun menelan salivanya melihat adegan panas di depannya

Junior sehun mulai menegang dari balik celananya

"chan—chanyeoll a—aku sepertinya sudah menegang…"ucap sehun terbata sambil melihat layar tv

"aku belom"balas chanyeol masih serius menonton tv

"anghhhhhhh ahhhh anhhhhh anhhh"desahan sang yeoja kembali terdengar ketika sang namja memasukkan juniornya di miss v nya, jantung sehun seakan mau meloncat ketika di zoom junior namja itu memasukkan ke miss v yeoja itu. dan memaju mundurkan juniornya

"arghhhhhhh fass…..terrr… mmmmahhh ahhh… ahhhhh engghhhhhh ahhh ahhh ahhh "

Junior sehun semakin menengang melihat ituu_ 'LUHANN HYUNGGGG CEPATLAHH PULAANGGG!'_batinnya terus berteriak

"anhhhh aahhh ahh ahhhh eummppmaaahhh eughhhhhh enhhh fas…. Ter"teriak nikmat dari yeoja di tv itu, namja itu terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat sehingga kasurnya itu bergoyang karna sang namja semakin cepat mempercepat genjotannya

"KAMI PULAAANNNNGGG"terdengar suara dari pintu

Sehun dan chanyeol lansung saling tatapan "MATI KITA"

Chanyeol buru buru mematikan tv dan menyembunyikan bungkus kaset itu di bawah bantal sofa, chanyeol kembali terduduk disamping sehun dengan wajah menegang .

d.o, baekhyun dan luhan menuju ruang tengah dengan membawakan belanjaan. mereka bertiga heran melihat sehun dan chanyeol terduduk dengan wajah yang tegang apalgi sehun dengan keringet berkucuran di dahinya

"kalian abis melakukan apa? kenapa tegang sekali"Tanya d.o dengan sehun chanyeol

"euhh.. he—he—he ituuu tadi kitaa nonton flm hantu serem banget hhhh "jawab chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup, dan sehun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya dengan masih tatapan menuju kelayar tv

"jinjaa? hantu apa?"Tanya baekhyun

"INSIDIOUS! HHH "jawab sehun cepat

"mwo? insidious? Aku mau nonton dong. katanya serem banget. Kenapa tv nya di matikan?"Tanya luhan

Chanyeol dan sehun semakin tegang "i—tu itu setannya serem jadi kami matikan hhh"jawab chanyeol sedikit nyengir

"setan kan dimana mana memang serem yeol, aku mau nonton dong aku penasaran"baekhyun lansung ngerampas remote di tangan chanyeol

"ANDWAEEE!"teriak chanyeol merampas remote itu dari tangan baekhyun, baekhyun hanya heran melihat chanyeol begitu khawatir " Ahh maksudkuu.. setannya di zoom kalian nanti takut kalau tidak nonton dari awall he—he-he"ucap chanyeol sudah mulai jantungan

"begitu ya. betul juga sih . .yasudah kita nontonnya dari awal saja"

"nanti saja baekhyun kalau yang lain sudah pulang, jadi kita nontonnya bareng bareng"saran dio dan mulai berjalan kedapur

"heumh, baiklah.. aku juga sangat lelah belanja "baekhyun mengikuti d.o dari berjalan dari belakang dan diikuti luhan"sama aku juga lelah sekali"

Chanyeol dan sehun lansung bernafas lega, chanyeol lansung buru-buru mengambil kaset itu di dalam dvd dan memasukkan ke bungkusnya ia lansung letakkan kaset itu dibawah sofa

"a—aku a—ku sangat menengang yeol"ucap sehun dengan tatapan yang masih lurus ke layar sambil meremas bajunya

"aku juga, bagaimana ini klo baekhyun tidak mau melakukan sex denganku.. batin rasanya"

"ini gara gara kau! Kenapa tadi nonton seperti itu! repotkan jadinya! Aku tida yakin jika luhan hyung mau melakukannya "

"hash tenang sehun tenang… aku punya sesuatu hhehehehe"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan plastic kecil seperti plastic buat kemasan obat, tapi ini lain isinya bukan obat melainkan seperti serbuk

"apa itu?"Tanya sehun bingung

"kau buatkan minuman buat luhan dan campurkan ini , dan kau berikan ke luhan"

"ini bukan narkoba kan?"

Chanyeol lansung menjitak kepala sehun "YA! apa kau gila aku bermain dengan narkoba, sudah kau ikuti saja caraku.. "

"ck, dasar!"

…..

Sehun sedari tadi terus mengekori luhan dari belakang menuju ke kamar , luhan sebenernya bingung melihat tingkah sehun tapi karna dia sangat lelah dan mau cepat cepat tidur jadi dia tidak memperdulikan sehun.

Luhan lansung mengehempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang "ahh akhirnyaa.. bertemu ranjang"gumam luhan berguling guling di ranjang

"hyung, mau aku bikinin minum ga? "tawar sehun duduk di tepi ranjang

"eh tumben sekali kau mau membuatkan minum "

"hyung kan pasti lelah sekali jadi aku buatkan minum"

"eumh baiklah sehunnie"

Sehun lansung tersenyum dan beranjak keluar dari kamar ,

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan sirup buat luhan, palanya ke kanan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada siapapun disana. Karna sudah benar benar tidak ada siapapun sehun mengeluarkan serbuk yang dikasih chanyeol dari kantongnya.

"kasih nya sedikit apa semua? ashh aku lupa menanyakan dengan chanyeol"

"udahlah semuanya aja"

Akhirnya sehun memasukkan serbuk itu ke sirup yang ia buat, dan lansung dia aduk aduk. 

Sehun lansung beranjak pergi ke kamarnya sambil membawa sirup itu ke kamar. sehun membuka knop pintu dan lansung masuk ke kamar

"hyung ini diminum"sehun mengadahkan sirupnya ke luhan. luhan lansung tersenyum dan lansung mengambilnya

"gomawo sehunniee"

"ne hhh"

Tampa berlama lama lagi luhan lansung meminum sirup itu

GLUK

GLUK

GLUK

Sehun hanya memandangi luhan meminum. dia sebenernya juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi kalau minuman itu di campur dengan serbuk tadi .

Selesai luhan meminum sirupnya dia memberikan gelasnya dengan sehun "gomawo sehun.."katanya tersenyum manis dengan sehun . sehun hanya mangguk mangguk sambil memperhatikan tubuh luhan apa ada reaksi . tapi nyatanya luhan malah merebahkan tubuhnya dan berniat tidur.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya _'reaksi apa itu! ck, pasti tadi aku dikerjain dengannya!'_

"hyung, aku mandi dulu ne."kata sehun sambil mengambil anduknya

"ne, ne.. jangan bangunkan aku ya, aku ngantuk sekali"balas luhan dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya

"ne hyung"sehun dengan perasaan kesal pergi ke kamar mandi _'jangan jangan serbuk tadi membuat luhan untuk tidur lagi? ck, chanyeol bodoh! Mati kau! Kau membuatku tersiksaaa!"_

Setelah sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sehun melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menggantungnya . sehun berjalan tepat dibawah shower. Dia menyalakan shower itu sehingga airnya menyiram seluruh tubuh sehun. "AKU BENCI DENGANMU CHANYEOLLL!"teriaknya kesal

Sehun memandangi adik kecilnya dibawah yang sudah menegang, sehun hanya menghela nafas dia harus melakukannya sendiri. Sehun mengambil sabun dan mengusap ngusap sabun itu. ketika dia ingin menyabuni juniornya tiba tiba ada suara hantaman dipintunya

BRAKKK

Tentu saja sehun kaget. Sehun buru buru ingin mengambil anduknya. Terlambat . tiba tiba luhan datang sudah bertelanjang tampa sehelai pun ditubuhnya. Dan sehun yang melihat itu hanya ternganga. Sabun yang ditangannya sudah jatuh kelantai.

"pasti aku mimpi"sehun mengucek ngucek matanya dan melihat lagi kearah depan. Dan ternyata luhan masih disana dan mulai mendekati sehun.

"sehun.. badanku kenapa jadi panas dan seperti teransang seperti ini ya?"tanya luhan di depan sehun yang sudah menampilkan wajah yang bodoh.

"a—aku a—ku tidak tau hyung"

Luhan memajukan langkahnya sehingga luhan ikut terkana air shower . luhan mendekati tubuh sehun. semakin mendekat.. semakin mendekat..

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dan ternyata luhan hanya ingin mematikan kerannya yang berada di belakang sehun . luhan hanya heran melihat waja sehun ."kau kenapa hun?"tanya luhan terheran heran melihat wajah sehun.

Sehun dengan kikuk menggelengkan kepalanya "a—ani—ya"

Luhan hanya mangguk mangguk, dia melihat sabun yang tergeletak di lantai dia lansung mengambilnya "kenapa di jatohkan?"tanya luhan dengan sehun yang wajahnya sudah memanas

"licin"balasnya singkat.

"oh"luhan membalikkan badannya dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya dari atas kebawah. Dan sehun yang dipunggungi luhan dia mati matian menahan pikiran mesumnya yang ingin menjamah tubuh mulus luhan. tapi luhan yang terus membuat sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Mana lagi dia sudah dari tadi menegang. melihat luhan seperti itu bertambahlah ke horny an sehun.

"sehun nyalakan showernya tolong?"pintah luhan dengan sehun

"n—ne"sehun menyalakan keran showernya. Setelah hidup. Luhan lansung mengusap tubuhnya dibawah cucuran shower itu. sehun semakin menggila melihat luhan sedikit menggoyangkan bokongnya yang ingin meminta dimasukkan -_-

Sehun berkali kali membaca doa agar dia tidak menyerang luhan sekarang juga. Tapi luhan terus saja membuat horny nya semakin tinggi . _'DEMI SETAN SETAN DI NERAKAA! HAPUSKAN PIKIRAN KU YANG KOTOR INI'_

Luhan sendiri yang lagi sibuk mandi dia dari tadi sebenarnya bingung karna badannya agak sedikit keanehan. Begitu panas . maka dari itu dia mandi agar tidak panas lagi. tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan badannya begitu panas. Dan tiba tiba saja junior dia menegang . "kenapa seperti ini.."

Luhan membalikkan badannya ingin bertanya dengan sehun. tapi ketika dia membalikkan badannya melihat wajah sehun begitu memerah dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya. luhan jadi khawatir ."hun kau kenapa? "tanya luhan mendekati sehun

Sehun lansung mundur "'JANGAN MENDEKATT!"tentu saja luhan lansung kaget sehun berteriak seperti itu. memangnya salah apa dia?"

"hey kau ini kenapa?"

Sehun membuka tangannya perlahan dan menatap luhan dengan susah di artikan. Luhan hanya menggernyit heran. Sehun maju mendakati luhan dengan perlahan "hyung.. kau tau tidak?"katanya sambil terus mendekati luhan "aku habis menonton apa tadi?"

Luhan menggernyit "insidious kan? ah apa jangan jangan kau masih takut ya menontonnya? "

Sehun lansung mendorong luhan ke dinding keramik itu. "hyung.. maafkan aku. aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. apa lagi aku melihatmu seperti ini. sungguh aku bisa gila jika menahan ini. jadii….."

"maukah kau melakukan sex denganku?"

Luhan lansung kaget mendengar ucapa sehun. "heh?"

Tampa basa basi lagi sehun lansung melahap bibir luhan yang masih sedikit terbuka. Sehun terus melumat bibir luhan. awalnya luhan diam saja. tapi akhirnya dia merespon ciuman sehun dan karna tubuhnya ini memang menginginkannya .

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun sambil terus membalas lumatan sehun yang begitu brutal menurutnya. Sehun terus menghisap bibir luhan dan menjilat jilatinya .

Tangan sehun sudah mulai tidak bisa diam. Tangannya meraba raba badan luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Luhan sedikit mendesah kecil karna geli tangan sehun meraba raba badan luhan . 

Bibir luhan mulai pindah menghisap leher luhan "eunghh.. sehun.. lansung saja. aku sudah tegang sekali.."

"aniya.. aku ingin mencicipi tubuh mu"sehun masih terus menghisap hisap leher luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Kedua junior mereka yg menegang sedikit bertabrakan .

"enghhh sehunn… shhh cepatt"luhan menjambaki rambut sehun dengan kencang . sehun sedikit kesakitan ketika rambutnya ditarik luhan.

Sekarang bibir sehun berpindah menghisap nipple luhan yang sudah mencuat keras. Sesekali dia jilati nipple pink itu .

"hashhhh emhh… sehuunnnnmhhhh. …. Pallii!"luhan sudah mulai tidak sabaran karna juniornya sudah begitu mengeras.

Karna mendengar luhan begitu tidak sabaran akhirnya sehun berhenti mencumbui tubuh luhan walaupun dia sebenarnya belom puas. Sehun berjongkok di tepat berhadapan didepan junior luhan yang sudah sangat menegang. Sehun lansung memasukkan junior luhan ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan mulutnya.

"ANGHHHH MMHHHHH sehunmmmmhhhhhh aahhhhh ahhhhh ahhh mmhhhh fasterrrrrrmhhh"erang luhan sambil terus menekan nekan kepala sehun agar mengkulum juniornya lebih dalam.

KLEK

"aku numpang ken-AIGOOOOO!"lay yang tiba tiba masuk melihat adegan hunhan dia lansung meloncat kaget. Matanya hampir saja keluar melihat itu. yang tadinya dia sangat menahan kencing tapi karna melihat itu dia lansung tidak jadi kencing-_-

Sehun dan luhan pun juga tak kalah kaget, apalgi sehun. dia lansung melepaskan kulumannya .

"haishh! Kau mengagetkan saja! sana kau!"luhan melempar sampo kearah lay tapi dengan sigap lay menghindar

"HAHA sehun.. akan ku laporkan dengan suho ."lay lansung pergi keluar dari sana sambil tertawa girang .

Sehun lansung berdiri "YAAA HYUNG! ANDWAEEE!"teriaknya sambil ingin mengejar lay. Tapi luhan lansung menahannya

"biarkan.. jika suho memarahimu aku ikut bertanggung jawab. Jadi lanjutkan sajaa.. aku sangat menegang."wajah luhan begitu memelas di depan sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan setelah itu dia mendorong luhan kembali ke dinding keramik itu. sehun mulai berjonngkok lagi tapi luhan menahannya "cukup.. lansung saja masukkan."intruksinya dengan sehun. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan melebarkan kakinya dan tangannya memegang bahu sehun. sehun mengarahkan juniornya ke holeh luhan. ketika sehun sudah setengah memasuki juniornya dihole luhan. luhan lansung berteriak kencang dan mencakari bahu sehun.

"apakah sakit sekali? aku takut kau kenapa kenapa?"sehun menatap luhan yang wajahnya memerah.

"gwen—gwenchana.. lakukan lagi"katanya sambil memeluk tubuh sehun

Sehun dengan perlahan memasukkan lagi juniornya perlahan. "AKHHHHH MMHPTTT SAKITTT SEKALI! HIKS SAKITTT.."luhan mengigiti bahu sehun.

Karna sehun tidak mau kelamaan memasukkaan dan juga jika terus perlahan pasti akan menyakiti luhan . sehun lansung memasukkan paksa juniornya dengan kencang sehingga masuk semua "AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKITTTT! Hikshiks"luhan bertariak kencang sambil menggigit kencang bahu sehun. sehun pun sedikit berteriak karna kuku luhan begitu meenyakiti kulit punggungnya.

Sehun lansung mengelus ngelus punggung luhan "sakit sekali ya? maaf ne… "sehun mengecup leher luhan .

"lan-lanjutkan s—sehun"pintanya lagi dengan bibirnya yang gemetaran .

Sehun memaju mundurkan lagi juniornya di dalam hole luhan. luhan berkali kali mengerang nikmat sambil sesekali dia menjambak rambut sehun.

Bibir sehun mulai menghisap leher luhan lagi sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya pelan. Dia tidak ingin terburu buru klimaks.

"errrrr mmmmhhh ahhhhhhh ahhhh ahhhh hunnieeee fas-terrrhhhn mmhhhh ahhh akhhh"luhan mendesah tidak karuan karna hentakan junior sehun menusuk nusuk titik spotnya

Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan ke dinding sehingga pelukannya terlepas. Sehun ingin melihat wajah luhan yang mendesah sexy .

Wajah luhan begitu memerah dan terus mengigiti bibir bawahnya kencang. Luhan ingin meraih tubuh sehun untuk pelampiasannya tapi sehun lansung mengunci kedua tangan luhan keatas kepalanya . "eungghhh sehun! biarkan aku memelukmu!"Pinta luhan dengan wajah merahnya

Sehun menyerinnggai lebar "tidak akan. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu.."sehun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan juniornya di hole luhan sehingga luhan menggerang hebat dengan terus menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan ke kiri "aaahhhh ahhhh ahhhhhh sehuunnnnnn….. ciumm akuu kumohoonnnn emmhhhhhhhh"desah luhan sambil memajukan wajahnya kedepan. Tapi sehun lansung memundurkan wajahnya

"aniyaaa hyungghhh~ mendesah lah terus. Kau sangat manis sekali jika lagi seperti ini"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali karna merasakan nikmat di holenya "pleasee.. cium akuu eumhhhh…. Sehuniee"

Sehun terkikik pelan melihat wajah luhan yang errr. Entah kenapa sehun suka sekali melihat luhan memohonnya agar dia menyentuhnya. Tangan kanan sehun mengelus ngelus nipple luhan sehingga luhan menggelijang ke gelian . "aaannhhhhhhhhhhh.. sehunnnhhhhh cumbui aku lagiiii pleaseeee"

Sehun sekali lagi terkekeh pelan melihat luhan begitu mengingikannya menyentuhnya lagi tapi sehun tetap ingin bermain main di tubuh luhan. tangannya mengusap ngusap perut luhan dan menggelitik pinggangnya sehingga luhan bergerak gerak tidak karuan ingin dilepaskan kedua tangannya.

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmhhhhhh sehuunnhhh cukupppp! "

Sehun terus mencubit cubit nipple luhan yang begitu mencuat keras "ayoo memohonlah denganku.. dengan desahanmu yang sexy. Aku akan menciummu"

"uhhhhhhhh sehunmmmhhhh ahh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhh kissing me emhhhh pleaseee babyhhh…"luhan mendesah kencang karna sehun menggelitik tubuhnya terus. Dan lagi sehun terus memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan kencang.

sehun tersenyum lebar"baiklah baiklah"sehun mendekati wajah luhan dan lansung mencium bibir luhan. luhan benar benar bersemangat sekali mencium bibir sehun. luhan melumat ganas bibir sehun. tapi sehun dengan cepat melepas bibirnya lagi sehingga luhan mendesah kesall

"lagiiii… sehunhh.. aku belom puass"pintanya lagi dengan wajah yang memelas.

"uuhh imut sekalii ya hyungku ini klo sedang bercinta. Kkk mau lagi, heum? Pose sexy dulu dan aku akan menciummu lagi"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan dia mulai berpose sexy. Dia jilati bibirnya dengan pose menggoda dengan salivannya sedikit keluar disudur bibirnya dan mengalir kedagunya . dia gigiti bibir bawahnya sambil menatap mesum kearah sehun . "babyhh kiss me…mmuah"

Sehun yang melihat luhan seperti namja nakal yang menggoda sehun. sehun mulai horny lagi. sehun semakin cepat menyodokkan juniornya di hole luhan dengan bersemangat. Dan luhan lansung berhenti berpose sexy seperti itu melainkan teriak mendesah.

Sehun melepas tangan luhan yang sedari tadi dia kunci. Dia lansung mencium ganas bibir luhan . sehun menarik tengkuk luhan . dan luhan juga tidak kalah ganas mencium bibir sehun sambil terus menjambak rambut sehun.

Kepala mereka berdua tidak bisa diam bergerak kesana kemari . dagu luhan sudah penuh saliva yang entah milik siapa itu.

Sehun melepas ciumannya "ahh akuuhh sudah mau klimakss hyunghhh~"sehun mempercepat genjotannya di hole luhan ."aahh ahhh aku jugaaahhh mmhhh fasterrrr!"

Syurrrrr

Mereka berdua sampai puncaknya. Luhan memuncratkan banyak cairan di perut sehun . dan sehun mengeluarkan cairannya di hole luhan. sehun dengan perlahan mencabut junior nya di hole luhan.

"hahh..hahh…hahh enak hun.. aku mau lagi"ucap luhan dan membuat sehun kaget

"lagi? kau serius?"tanya sehun memastikan perkataan luhan

"ne….. aku mau lagii… mau lagiiii…. Sehun lakukann lagiiii.."pinta luhan dengan puppy eyesnya yang begitu imut.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan "baiklah.. tapi dikasur ya. kau lelah berdiri"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang .

Sehun mengangkat tubuh luhan dengan bridal style. Membawa luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan cepat kearah ranjang.

Sampai di ranjang sehun lansung menghempaskan tubuh luhan di kasur . sehun lansung merangkak mendekati tubuh luhan .

"hyung.. kalau suho hyung marah bagaimana?"tanya sehun tepat di depan wajah luhan. luhan hanya membelas senyuman termanisnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun

"jangan khawatir… aku akan bilang dengannya kalau aku yang menginginkannya. Suho pasti akan diam jika aku berkata seperti itu tenang saja. jadi lakukan lagi ne.. aku sangat ingin melakukannya."

Sehun tersenyum "baiklah"sehun lansung mencium bibir luhan lagi dengan lembut . _'kk mungkin ini yang dimaksud serbuk chanyeol… haha aku harus berterimaksih untuk yeol'_

"SEHUUNNN! LUHAAAAANNNN! WAKTUNYAAA MAKAAN!"teriak seseorang dari luar pintu kamar.

Sehun melepas ciumannya kesal "hshhh… NE HYUNGG! KAMI TIDAK MAKAAN!"

"NANTI KALIAN SAKIT CEPAT KELUAR!"

"KAMI MAKANNYA BELAKANGAN!"

"CK, DASAR! YASUDAH!"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium bibir luhan lagi. dan seketika ada aja kebisingan di depan kamar mereka.

BAMM

BRAKKK

BUGG

KLEK

"SEHUN AKU NUM-KYAAAAAAAA"kai yang masuk ke kamar dan melihat hunhan di ranjang naked sedang berciuman dia lansung kaget .

Lagi lagi sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya "YAA KAI! JIKA MASUK KETUK DULU!"maki sehun dengan kesal .

Kai hanya diam mematung "he—he-he sehun ka—kau sudah berani melakukannya yaa."

Sehun lansung melempar bantal kearah kai "KELUAR KAU BODOH!"

"iyaa santaii hunn! Aku keluar!"

BLAM

Setelah kai pergi dari situ . sehun hanya memutar bola matanya keatas dan mulai mencium bibir luhan lagi

.

.

.

Dimeja makan semuanya sudah terkumpul terkecuali sehun dan luhan .

"mana sehun dan luhan?"tanya suho dengan yang lainnya

"melakukan sex"jawab kai singkat. Dan semuanya yang sedang makan lansung tersedak

"MWO? KAU SERIUS?"tanya tao dengan kai

"ngapai juga aku bohong"balas kai dengan tao

"ne, kai benar. Orang aku melihat sehun sedang mengkulum junior luhan kok"timpal lay dengan tampa dosanya berbicara di tengah tengah orang sedang makan

"sehun sudah dewasa ternyata"ucap kris santai sambil memakan makanannya

Chanyeol hanya terkikik pelan sambil makan _'haha lihat saja apa yang terjadi sehun…'_

"lihat saja sehun. akan ku marahin setelah ini."ucap suho sudah memasang wajah sangarnya .

…..

Dua sejoli itu masih saja terus bergulat di ranjang dengan melakukan banyak gaya sex. Mereka sudah melakukan 8 ronde itupun luhan masih sangat kuat melakukannya . sehun sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah sekali apalgi pinggangnya, serasa ingin patah. Tapi luhan tetap saja meminta lagi dan lagi sehingga sehun harus menurutinya.

"aahhhh hyunggghh… ini yang terakhirr yaa.. aku sudah klimaksnyaa"kata sehun dengan memaju mundurkan juniornya di hole luhan dengan cepat.

"aniyaaa… mmmhhhh aku belom klimakssnyaa lagii sehun"kata luhan sambil mendesah nikmat .

Syurrrr

Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya lagi hole luhan. sehun sudah sering kali mengeluarkan orgasmenya di hole luhan. tapi luhan? hanya mengeluarkan tiga kali dalam 8 ronde

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole luhan. dan menghempaskan badannya di samping luhan "aku lelah hyung…."katanya sambil menutup matanya

"sehun… lagii. Aku belom klimakssnyaaa. Ayolahh sehun! lagiiiii"pinta luhan dengan menggoyang tubuh sehun.

"aku lelah hyunghhh~"

"yasudah biar aku saja yang lakukan"luhan lansung menindih tubuh sehun dan mengarahkan junior sehun ke holenya. Dia memasukkan dengan perlahan dengan sedikit mengerang

"eungghhh…. Ahhh mmmhhh ssshhhhh "luhan mendesah kencang ketika dia memajukan pinggulnya. Sehingga junior sehun masuk semua kehole luhan. luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil terus mendesah tidak karuan

Sehun pun yang ingin tidur karna juniornya dimasukkan lagi dihole luhan. dia jadi tidak bisa tidur dan ikut mengerang mendesah ."hashhhhh siall…. Mmmhhhhh hyunggghhhhh~~"

Luhan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dengan desahannya yang menyertainya.

"uuuuhhhhh… sehuunnnnn inii nikmaaatttmmhhhhhhhhhh uhhhh"

"aanhhhh ne.. tapii aku lelahh hyunggghhh… nanti malam kita ada jadwaall mmhhh hyungghhh habis ini udah yaaa"

"aniyaa… aku belom puas sehunn"

Sehun pun akhirnya mengumpat dalam hati dengan menyumpahi sumpah serapah untuk chanyeol _'SIAL KAU CHANYEOOLL! KUBUHUH KAU NANTI! GARA GARA KAU LUHAN TIDAK BERHENTI MELAKUKAN SEX.. ARGHHH'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Di pagi hari dorm exo pun sudah mulai di hiasin keributan dikarenakan sehun yang mengamuk tidak ketentuan dengan chanyeol. Member member yang lainnya yang sedang tertidur ikut terbangun dikarenakan kebisingan diluar

"BRENGSEKKK KAUU CHANYEOOOL! KARNA KAU PINGGULKU PEGAL PEGALL! MATI KAU MATII! "sehun mengejar ngejar chanyeol sambil membawa sapu untuk memukuli chanyeol

"YAAA! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBUATMU SENANG HUN"kata chanyeol sambil berlari lari menghindar dari pukulan sehun

"SENANG KAU BILANGG? MENDERITAA BODOHH! LIHAT INI! MATAKU ADA LINGKARAN HITAM KARNAMU! DASARR BRENGSEKKK!"

….END…

**Fanfic ini sebagai permintaan maaf runko karna terlalu lama update fanfic iwkos, psikopat, ghost ;  
runko lagi banyak pikiran jadi tolong maklumilah **

**Sekian ;**


End file.
